


Consolation

by columbo



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Big sweater, Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Frank burns is mentioned, Positive Reassurance, he’s mean, little man just needed some reassurance from his fishing dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbo/pseuds/columbo
Summary: Radar comes to Henry Blake in a time of distress.
Relationships: Henry Blake & Radar O’Reilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Consolation

Radar hugged Henry Blake in a tight embrace, little arms wrapped around his wide chest. “I’m not mean or rude, am I, Henry?” Radar asked, beginning to sob onto Henry’s chest and into his sweater. “Wha- no, of course you’re not, Radar! Who would say such things like that?” Henry answered. He hugged the Corporal back, rubbing his back with one hand in an attempt to calm his nerves. “M-Major Burns did, sir… he said I was so rude and-” “Shh, shh. Don’t pay any mind to anything Major Burns says. He doesn’t know you like I do.” He said in a soft tone. 

He gave Radar another minute to cry, to let out all that negative energy he had in him from the encounter. After Henry felt the boy begin to calm down, he gently pulled away from the hug. “Here, Radar. Take this.” Henry said, taking off his navy blue Illinois University sweater and giving it to him. Radar took the garment and plopped it on over himself, feeling the warmth Henry had given it. The sleeves engulfed his hands from how big it was on him. “Gee, th-thanks, Henry..” He uttered, after a small yet solemn smile curled his lips up. “Anytime, Radar.” Henry responded, taking a hand and playfully ruffling the boy’s hair. “I’ll have a talk with Frank.” Radar giggled at this, and the two men smiled, sharing this moment of comfort.


End file.
